Martian Manhunter (Post-Crisis)
Character Synopsis J'onn J'onzz is the Martian Manhunter, a law enforcement officer from Marswho became a police detective and superhero after becoming marooned on Earth. He is a founding member of the Justice League. Centuries ago on the planet Ma'aleca'andra, the Green Martians known as M'yrnn and Sha'sheen gave birth to twin sons. The bearing of twins was uncommon among the Martian culture, and as such, the first of the twins was named J'onn J'onzz, whose name means "Light to the Light." Some time later, the existence of the Martian Manhunter was accidentally revealed. From this point on, J'onn stopped hiding his superhero feats from the world, but he kept his double-identity as John Jones secret. It was at this time that he began to publicly appear in his green-skinned humanoid form. Character Statistics Tiering: 4-B Verse: DC Comics (Post Crisis Continuity) Name: J'onn J'onzz, John Jones, Martian Manhunter Gender: '''Male '''Age: At least a thousand years Classification: Humanoid Alien (specifically a Martian) Special Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Telepathy (Martians have the natural gift to use psychic powers. Manhunter has shown he can scan the population of earth four times. Has also reached into alternate realities and into the atomic universe to reach Atom Man), Mind Manipulation, Sleep Manipulation, Illusion Casting (Has shown numerous times he can manipulate the mental state of an opponent, including putting beings to sleep or even casting illusions that are hard to tell from reality), Memory Manipulation (Wiped the memories of many beings, making them forget essentially details), Soul Manipulation (Through Telepathy, Martian can trap souls and encase them inside himself, as with the Martian race), Energy Manipulation (Capable of gathering and projecting energy), Matter Manipulation (Martian Vision is capable of reducing an opponent to sub-atomic particles), Shapeshifting (Capable of changing his appearance and form to match his environment, as what he did with Earth), Gravity Manipulation (Has full control over gravitons, subatomic particles associated with the force of gravity), Sizeshifting (Able to grow to massive sizes or shrink to the size of a blood cell), Telekinesis, Sound Manipulation (Through using The Sonic Scream, which amplifies his sound to damaging degrees), Air Manipulation (Super Breath allows Manhunter to project masses of air), Intangibility (Has the power to phase through people and kill them ), Regeneration (Low-High. Has regenerated from a puddle of green liquid, his sole arm, and decapitation), Resistance to Time Manipulation, Reality Warping, and Mind Manipulation Destructive Ability: Solar System Level '(Physically shown to be comparable to the likes of Superman , and at times even superior than him. Has also been put on the same level as beings such as Wonder Woman , who is another powerhouse among The Justic League like Superman himself) 'Speed: Massively FTL+ '(Casually flies interstellar distances to reach Earth. Has shown to be able to keep pace with beings as fast as Superman and Wonder Woman) 'Lifting Ability: Multi-Stellar (Physically comparable to Superman) Durability: Solar System level '(Survives constant attacks from Superman, Wonder Woman and other comparable beings) 'Stamina: Unknown, probably Superhuman '(It's rare that Martian Manhunter ever tires and has hardily been shown to) 'Range: Planetary, at least Multi-Universal with telepathy Intelligence: Very High, vast knowledge of earth and alien races throughout the universe, decades of combat experience against all types of foes, accomplished detective, has read and processed the knowledge of every mind on earth multiple times Weaknesses: '''Martian Manhunter has a self imposed weakness of Fire. While it's described as a mental weakness, it's still physical in the perception of Manhunter Other Attributes '''List of Equipment: None Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Telepathy:' Arguably J'onn's greatest power, his telepathy can easily shut down minds, alter memories, read the entire contents of a person's mind, read and affect minds on a planetary scale, communicate across vast stretches of space and dimensions, manipulate souls, and affect cosmic beings. *'Shapeshifting:' J'onn has free transformation, he can change his size at will, stretch his appendages, increase or decrease his mass (although sometimes this requires absorbing nearby inert mass, like that of the ground of a planet), disguise himself as a human or other being, or an inanimate object, manipulate his body for more effective attacks (such as increasing the size of his lungs for more powerful breath attacks) *'Martian Vision:' J'onn is capable of projecting destructive beams of energy from his eyes, these generally aren't as powerful as Superman's heat vision, but they can do formidable damage and are very accurate. They can also be used passively to scan targets with sensory powers. *'Linear Vision:' An obscure ability that allows J'onn to resist time manipulation and reality warping to an extent, and also protect his allies from it. However, it requires a great amount of concentration and energy and he can only keep it up for so long. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Comics Category:DC Comics Category:Heroes Category:Superheroes Category:Justice League Members Category:Aliens Category:Telepaths Category:Psychics Category:Flight Users Category:Mind Users Category:Illusionist Category:Sleep Inducers Category:Memory Users Category:Energy Manipulators Category:Soul Manipulators Category:Matter Manipulators Category:Shapeshifters Category:Gravity Users Category:Size Users Category:Sound Users Category:Air Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Regenerators Category:Tier 4